Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ...Of an Anything but Small Relationship. Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship.
1. When in Doubt

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **September 30, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship.**_

**Author's Note: **Sooo as I was writing this, I wasn't really sure what it was...but now, I think I'll just keep up with a drabble a day or so. Drabbles are fun, and so is that word, teehee (:

**Special Note: I don't own the fantasticness that is Gossip Girl. Anyone wanna help me take Josh down? I'll let you have half (;**

* * *

When In Doubt

When in doubt of appearance (too fat? Too thin?), Blair Waldorf ate and then threw it right back up again.

When in doubt of personality (too bitchy? Too organized?), Blair Waldorf lay in bed, crying her eyes out at the last fight that had resulted from her imbalanced persona.

And when in doubt of the love Chuck Bass held for her (perhaps it was too much? Maybe he'd lied?), she went straight to the source.

"Do you love me?" she asks him one evening as they lay in bed, long past bedtime in the Waldorf-Bass residence (for the kids, anyway).

"Don't be ridiculous."

She turns and looks at him, her doe eyes shining with tears (why are they even there? It wasn't like there was anything worth crying about). "Just answer, Chuck."

He has been stroking her arm, but his hand halts for the time being as a small sob comes out of nowhere. She rests her hand on her enlarged stomach, and he engulfs it in the burly warmth of his own, looking right down into her eyes.

"I do love you, Blair." Chuck's eyes flutter all over her face before they land on her lips. His mouth mimics the motion, peppering her eyelids and nose with featherlight pecks before molding her lips to his and delving his tongue into her mouth.

She adjusts her astronomical weight so that she is laying on her side. Their lips collide again in a confused frenzy that is half estrogen-filled pregnancy and half confused male ego. They break away, breathing heavily with eyes hooded.

"I love you too." She smiles up at him, and they fall back under the covers, both sighing.

**End Note: **I will try and get another little drabble up tomorrow, assuming I don't have gobs of things to do. Review??


	2. Happiness for now

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 2, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship.**_

**Author's Note: **I am VERY sorry about the lateness of this. It wasn't because of anything but life, and I really do appreciate all of your great reviews and alerts/adds! (:

**Special Note: I don't own Gossip Girl...poo.**

* * *

Happiness...for now.

He was so damn happy. But honestly, did he deserve it?

Chuck Bass has done a lot of rotten, stogy things in his life, and he in no way deserved to feel the way he did right at this moment.

Blair's arms are wrapped around his neck, her warm breath making the hairs on his neck stand up (in a good way, of course). They are not even kissing, but somehow the distance (or lack thereof) between them makes what they are doing so much more intimate than that.

"You're getting pretty good at this relationship thing," she says mildly, her plump lips teasing his for a moment.

"Mmm," he mumbles into the kiss. "Give me three more months to screw it up?"

She turns away, slightly shocked at his words. "Don't say that, Chuck. I believe that we can do it this time."

Chuck smiles at her, playing into everything for now. "I know. I was only kidding." He leans in, his nose brushing hers (with anyone else, he would have balked at this point; Eskimo kisses? _Really?_) and then his lips touching hers softly, rubbing up against them in the most beautiful and reverent way.

Maybe, just once, Chuck Bass does deserve Blair Waldorf. Maybe he had finally done something right. Perhaps he actually deserved a bit of happiness. There wasn't a need to be such a downer.

Not right now, at least.

**End Note: **This was a little bit darker, but I really tried to keep it balanced. I'm not sure it was up to par with the previous, and I'm sorry if that's true. I'll do two drabbles tomorrow to get caught up though (:


	3. All They Need

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 3, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship.**_

**Author's Note: **Just thought I'd let people know that I do plan on writing another little drabble in a while to post...That way I'll be all caught up by tomorrow

**Special Note: Okay...so, uh, if I did own the wonder that is Gossip Girl, I'd be spending my time writing some more Chair time into the episodes (:**

* * *

All They Need

It would not fall apart. Not now. The relationship was only in its early stages.

They'd be fine. Fights happen, and people make up. But, with them being who they were, she couldn't help but feel that it was more than a fight this time. Things were said that....that really shouldn't have been.

_But, people make up_, Blair tries to convince herself as she consoles the open wounds with a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Her tears are dry on her pink cheeks, and the soft flannel of her pajamas is like the comfort of an old teddy bear.

She sniffles and looks to the gray skies outside. It's raining, and a sudden crack of thunder rolls, shaking the building and making her shiver.

When she and Chuck have a fight, she feels like going under, even just for a little while. He was the rope that kept her at bay, and when they argued, it was like she floated away from him for a while – just long enough to go back under the water.

And when he came back (he always did), she felt so much more alive than before.

It may not have been healthy, but then again, 'Chuck and Blair' were never defined as healthy when combined.

She is jolted out of her sad, reminiscing reverie by the ding of the elevator. Blair looks up to find a soaked Chuck Bass staring at her from the doorway, Armani suit dripping from every conceivable (and some not so conceivable) place.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, still standing there. It seems he is afraid to get closer (is it fear of ruining the floors? Maybe he doesn't want her to feel as cold, wet, and miserable as him?)

Well Blair doesn't care. She stands, and finds that her body is shaking for no apparent reason. And with each step she takes closer to him, she feels the water begin to splash lower and lower on her body as she comes up for air.

When she is in Chuck's arms, no longer is she wet with the waters of sorrow, but instead she is soaked with the rain of his love – the water that seeps from his clothing and onto hers. Her heart hurts and weighs with the importance of this moment, because it means that they can overcome everything – even the toughest fight.

"I love you," she says, her voice wavering, but strong and sure.

He only nods. Because they both know that's the only confirmation needed at this point.

**End Note: **I feel like this was much better than the one from last night. But what I think doesn't really matter, it's what you guys think. Review?


	4. Oh, They'll Make it Alright

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 4, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship.**_

**Author's Note: **I suck. Sorry, but I will try and get that two done today, I promise...Especially since this one is so short. Hope it's alright (:

**Special Note: What's that? A chance that I own Gossip Girl? Ooooh nope, just a spec of dust :(**

* * *

Oh, They'll Make it Alright

Their love is one beautiful thing. This detail is not lost on Chuck. The fact that they can co-exist and help one another to survive the (sometimes) cold world is an extraordinary and unique thing.

That's why he holds on tightly as she leaps into his arms.

He's only been gone three days (a long weekend, really), but he has _really_ missed her. And it appears that she feels the same as her arms fall down to his waist and her lips are suddenly glued to his own.

"Well, I should go on business trips more often."

She slaps him – hard, and right in the center of his chest. "Don't say that." She begins to pout and he uses his mouth to wipe the sad expression off her gorgeous lips.

"I take it back," Chuck whispers onto the side of her lips before his tongue finds hers.

"Good." Blair smirks and he can't help but laugh – yes, a real laugh; he was capable of such strange things – as she begins to unbutton his jacket (right there, in the middle of the airport).

Things are good now. It does not appear that they can go downhill – not in the least. But, then again, he is Chuck and she is Blair. Though what if (just this once) they can actually make it?

Chuck knows they will make it. He isn't really sure how (it's more just a really big feeling in his gut right now) but there is this thing that he can't ignore.

It's love. It's forever. And it is with Blair.

**End Note: **I guess I like to alternate happy and sad?? Who knows. Review, please!


	5. Reunion of Lovers that Cannot be Apart

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 5, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship.**_

**Author's Note: **In case anyone got really angry that I didn't have a second one up yesterday, my stupid unfair internet is to blame ): I'll be honest and say that I will not have time to make up for that one missing drabble for a while. I've got quite a busy week ahead....I'll also be honest when I say that it will get made up for eventually. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, anonymous especially since I do not get to reply to your reviews (:

**Special Note: ****-Sob-. I do not own Gossip Girl. I still guard it with my life though (:**

* * *

Reunion of Two Lovers that Cannot be Apart

She is missing him like hell.

Every way that she turns, he's there. When she looks in the mirror, she swears that he staring right back at her, seconds later realizing that there is nothing but thin air.

In the windows at Bendel's and Saks as she walks the streets of New York – she's sure that's Chuck, but no, just a random look-alike. Blair swears that they're paid millions of dollars just to make her feel morose.

And then, as she finally begins to accept the fact that he is gone for good (this fight really was the last straw, just like he said, and she was foolish to believe anything otherwise), she sees a reflection of him – carrying his bags – in the television as Breakfast at Tiffany's flashes across the screen. She isn't really paying attention, until that image is there.

Something about it makes her feel whole inside – whereas the other flashes of Chuck make her feel like a barren desert because she knows the truth – they are not real.

But now, there is a voice in her head that tells her this really is real. He _is _back and he _does _still love her.

All he does is stand there, arms limp like wet noodles by his sides and brown Gucci luggage forming barriers around his body. Blair doesn't stand (she's too afraid that if she does, Chuck will vanish in the quickest of seconds), but instead sits there and regards him with a reverent silence.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" he drawls in that impeccably sexy voice of his that makes her just want to coil around him and never straighten out.

"I love you!" she blurts out, unable to hold back and act with the class she normally does. What can she say? Chuck Bass brings out the worst in her – and sometimes, the best.

He laughs in response and walks towards her, sitting down and wrapping the warmth that is his arms around her. Chuck buries his face in her hair, smelling it. She takes her own personal whiff of him, and practically melts. The aroma is exactly what she remembers, and everything she has hoped for during the cold nights that he has been away.

"I love you, too." The words have been so rare – she doubted she would really hear them anymore, mostly because of his bashfulness (shut up, she knew him better than anyone else; he was bashful, dammit), but also because of his ego. So, when Blair did hear Chuck say 'I love you', her ears perked up and she made sure that she would remember it.

And she would. The moment was now burned into her mind's eye for the rest of her life; for the moments when she would need it most, and the times when she could probably care less, this memory would withstand.

**End Note: **Hope it was alright. Reviewwww (:


	6. Exam Exemption: Chuck and Blair Style

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 6, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship.

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Exam Exemption: Chuck and Blair Style

Blair sits alone at the coffee shop, sipping her hot cocoa contentedly. It is fifteen _thousand _degrees below zero outside, and this is her refuge.

If only she didn't have a test in an hour and a half.

And should be studying right now.

Alas, her mind is elsewhere. Occupied with thoughts of Chuck Bass – the man who does not choose to grace her with his presence because of the hell that is Bass Industries. She scratches at her cashmere-covered arm absentmindedly, not paying attention to the hustle and bustle. She is in her own world.

Until someone chooses to tap her.

"Chuck!" Blair gasps. "I told you to leave me alone. I have to study for my philosophy test."

"We both know that I can give some insight into certain philosophies myself, Waldorf." He winks nonchalantly (and unabashedly, she might add) and leans in, pecking her chapped lips.

"I am serious, Chuck." She fixes him with her most withering stare, hoping to burn a hole through his skull so he'll get the message for next time. "If I don't do better than a B, I may as well be failing the whole damn class."

"Well, where are the books, oh scholar of mine?" Chuck asks, gesturing grandly (in that way that she swears he _invented_) at the empty table.

Blair is speechless. This does not happen often – him leaving her without the ever-present wit and instantaneous comebacks that define her. A few small grunts and then Blair's done.

He smirks (it wasn't _supposed _to be cute, he was just too much of a master manipulator for his own good) and presses his lips to her cheek. She is instantly warm, from head to toe. It still amazes Blair that he's able to do such things with just the slightest touch at the smallest point on her body.

She concedes. "...Well..." Blair goes under once more as his lips become the envelope for the letters of passion that are their tongues and mouths. "It isn't for..." she needs to breath. _Take a breath, for God's sake!_ "Mmm." She breaks away, playfully hitting his shoulder to keep his boyish behavior at bay.

"I could..._probably_..." she's going slow not for her own benefit, but for the seduction-type benefit of his own. She can feel the sexual tension getting thicker and thicker, and just when it's about to burst:

"Skip studying and just cram right before-hand...." Blair finishes surreptitiously, pulling Chuck up by his lapels and dragging him out of the coffeeshop.

She never made it to class, and made up the test – all because of Chuck Bass (since he could be very persuasive when he chose to be).

**End Note: **Yeah so I didn't have time for extravagant things like creative disclaimers and thankful author's notes. I trust that anyone reading knows how grateful I am and understands clearly that I do not own Gossip Girl. That said...review!!!


	7. Couple, Interrupted

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 6, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has kept reviewing. I am very glad that people seem to be enjoying this and the reviews mean a lot!

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Couple, Interrupted

Blair pushes the last small thumbtack into her plain white walls. The poster of Audrey looks beautiful, if she does say so herself.

A warm hand on her shoulder stops her from admiring the work of art any further. She turns around to come face to face – more like mouth to mouth, with the way he is kissing her right now – with Chuck. He smiles open-mouthed into their urgent kisses and she giggles in spite of herself.

"Someone got a jump on Dorota's decorating." They've pulled away from each other now, and he has his arms crossed over his chest as he appraises the way the posters on her walls are all strategically lined up and positioned.

"Well, you know Dorota simply cannot work a level," she smiles at him, tilting her head to the side a little as the pats the feathery bed next to her in a signal for Chuck to sit down.

He joins her, and they say no more on the topic of Blair's initiative of decorating her dorm room. In fact, right now they are doing anything but talking.

It's still the honeymoon period, and it will be for as long as Blair can stall going beyond this point. Right now, what they have is so fun and playful, but beautiful and gossamer at the same time.

Chuck's hands weave in and out of her curly locks of dark brown hair and she falls back involuntarily, pulling him down with her. He pins her down on the bed, and things begin to get heated as her shirt is lifted to reveal a purple lace Calvin Klein bra.

"And did we wear this just for Mr. Bass?" he murmurs throatily, pushing her breasts up in all their silky clad-glory.

"Mmmhm," she half-moans, half-answers. Blair's lips collide with Chuck's once again and they are taken to a different dimension – one where they made out and had sex all the time, with no interruptions.

And then reality comes back to them. With a loud and screeching arrival.

"Oh!" Dorota gasps from the doorway. Blair lifts her head up from the pillows, where Chuck is lavishing her neck with his mesmerizing lips, and her eyes widen in shock. She instantly covers up using Chuck's suit jacket and does nothing to assist Chuck in the re-positioning of his own clothing. He grunts and mutters, but she pays him no mind.

When Blair still says nothing, Dorota breaks their tension-filled (and glaring filled, on Blair's end) silence.

"I bring candles?" it's meant to be a statement, but comes out as a question instead in her broken English.

Blair sighs dramatically (the movie of her life never really works out the way she plans) and falls back on her bed once again, pulling the sheets and blankets over her head and wishing for everything to go away and leave her and Chuck alone to do precisely what they do best.

**End Note: **Would it be too much trouble to ask for a tiny review? Pretty pretty please? (;


	8. Forgotten Photos

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 8, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **I got an _astounding _amount of reviews for the last drabble, and that really made me happy. Thanks again to everyone who has been leaving feedback, because it's all of your words that I remember as I say 'Bah, I don't want to write this one.' lol (:

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Forgotten Photos

Blair looks down at the pictures she is determined to organize (she even asked Chuck to leave today; there was no room for distractions) and smiles at the one she is currently holding. Chuck's arms are thrown haphazardly (lovingly) around her neck, and they are laying in bed, sheets pulled up to cover both of their forms.

The happy looks she sees on his face melts her heart and the smile on her own face is something that gives her a swell of pride she hasn't felt in a very long time. They look like....a couple. Who knew? Chuck and Blair really were capable of being a normal, regular couple.

Wait. Maybe not normal or regular; more like..._functional_.

She laughs out loud at the next picture. Serena must have taken it, because both hers and Chuck's heads are cut off.

They are standing on top of a jungle gym in Central Park. His hands are outstretched and there are lines of motion indicating that they were both moving while the picture was being taken. Her face is in a wide 'o' of surprise and utter shock, but Chuck simply remains standing behind her, his hands pushing her downwards. A goofy smile played on his face and she reached out to touch his lips in the picture.

"Miss me that much? I was only gone for ten minutes, Waldorf."

Blair jumps at the sound of someone's voice, but relaxes the instant she feels Chuck's lips on her neck, soothing any fears she may have had in seconds recently passed. She leans back and moves her head away from his lips slightly, dodging any further frolics of foreplay.

"I didn't miss _you_, silly. Sure, I missed certain parts of you, but definitely not you as a -" Blair finds herself caught up in a gasp once again as his lips cut her off.

"Lies." The word is a whisper on her lips; a whisper which travels backward and hits her throat, tickling it and causing alarms to sound in her body. She becomes overheated quickly and sighs as he kisses her again, intensifying the tingling sensation his whisper has left in its wake.

"Fine, I missed you. Now take me to that bedroom, lay me down, and -"

Cutting her off again, Chuck picks her up off of the sofa (with an astounding amount of strength from behind the back of the seat) and carries her wordlessly (but not soundlessly; her moans and his grunts are proof of that) to their bedroom.

Those photos never got organized. They were forgotten for that weekend. ….And the one after that. And the following weekend as well.

**End Note: **Eh. This was pretty....standard. Sorry, everyone :P. Can you possibly still review though???


	9. A Fraying Thread

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 11, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **Yeah, um, I suck for skipping two drabbles. I'm really sorry, what else can I say? ):

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

A Fraying Thread

"Blair? What's wrong?" he comes up behind her after the kids have gone to bed, his hand on the small of her back.

"Nothing. M'fine." It's a mumble, and no effort is put into the answer.

"No, you're not." Chuck's hand moves up and down her spine – and it's a gesture that not that long ago, would have made her skin crawl in the most pleasurable way.

But now, it doesn't. She no longer feels anything. Her hands brace against the marble counter and she stares out the window and into the darkness. Their faces are reflected in the blackness of the window, but she doesn't really see them.

"Tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing Chuck. I'm just tired."

It is the same conversation they always have, plain and simple. Like a broken record. What is said is that Blair is tired; that the kids exhaust her in their weekly endeavors and she just needs some sleep to regain strength.

But what is not said – the things that they both ignore for fear that it will bring them down and away from the normal, sane world – is that she is _tired_. She is tired of the fights that resolve nothing. She is tired of him never coming home and her having to deal with _everything_. What isn't said is that Blair is being pulled under, and Chuck isn't there to save her now.

They took vows, saying they would be there for each other.

And now those vows seem to be breaking. The threads that have held them together in the past are rapidly fraying now, and Blair can't hold on. Their whole world is tumbling, fast, fast, faster, and spiraling downward. Soon, nothing will be left but phantom memories of a time long past.

**End Note: **Yeah yeah, I know. "Abby, why must you continuously have lots of fluff and then bring it down with angst?" That's life, sometimes there's fluff, others there's angst. But you could make me feel better with reviews (:


	10. The Dance They Already Know

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 12, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **Better late than never, right? It's totally past the time I should have been asleep by, and there are some notes that should have been taken by now...Haha, ohh well, you guys aren't my therapist, and I'm happy to write (: Hope everyone likes.

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

The Dance They Already Know

He twirls her on the hardwood flooring, and she is all smiles.

What can she do? He brings out the real happiness in her. And she brings it out in him as well. Together, they are strong and beautiful, unique and thrilling. Chuck and Blair are different, but in a good way, of course.

They aren't even in the class – yes, they were taking a dance class before the wedding, per Blair's (the control freak) request – but he still puts in the same effort and concentration as when they are.

Chuck and Blair haven't really thought that they've needed the extra classes and practice – they were confident in their wonderful dance moves perfected from several years during cotillion – but little did they know that they really could get better.

Just like in other...more adult aspects of their life. All they needed to do was explore and find out that there was room for improvement (some improvements more pleasurable than others).

Chuck's tongue is poking out slightly from the side of his mouth as he tries to focus on what he's doing, and Blair feels something deep within her rumble with want.

She halts their movements and as they stand in the middle of the apartment's kitchen, it gets hot and heavy (because Chuck and Blair can go from zero to sixty in ten seconds or less in any setting).

"Mmm. I think that's enough practice for one day," Blair smiles and they twirl around a couple more times before Chuck presses his lips into her neck, finding that pulse point that drives her crazy.

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to continue our lovely study session," he mutters in reply. His voice says one thing, but his eager lips and happy hips say another. Blair hates him in this moment, and grabs his hair in a silent retaliation, tugging him by the ends of the brown locks into their bedroom.

They know how to dance. What they don't know, they'll wing at their wedding. Because winging was something Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf (very soon to be Bass) did best.

**End Note: **Brrr...My fingers are freezing. I hate Wisconsin weather and not having any heat in the section of my house in which my room is located. Yeah, randomness. Review, pleeease?


	11. All That Matters

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 13, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **Hmmm....I'm sensing more angst in tomorrow's drabble, just so everyone's prepared. I'm getting sick of fluff :P haha

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

All That Matters

Out of the blue, his hand finds hers underneath the extravagantly decorated table. Blair gasps quietly (no need to alert the entire table to a hand hold) when she feels Chuck's finger tracing something into her palm.

She can't focus on what it is, since her eyes are rolling back into her head from the tantalizing torture he is unknowingly (or perhaps knowingly, since he was Chuck) giving her.

He nudges her with his elbow, glancing to the side ever so slightly. She feels his eyes boring into the side of her head and turns, trying to keep herself in-tact even as his hand still moves on her own.

"What?" she hisses.

"I have to tell you something."

"Chuck." Blair is serious now, and she takes her hand away from his. He only smiles and clasps them together once more. Suddenly, he is tracing something into her palm again, but she still can't make it out. His fingers are too soft, his hand too warm, and....

"Mmm," she moans quietly, and then gasps in audacity. She can't believe she just did that! What the hell was wrong with her!? Did she have tourettes or something?

When she looks to Chuck she notices that his face is closer to hers, and his eyes are bright with something...something different. Wait, happiness, that's what it is.

"I love you," he states simply. She's not sure how long it's been since he's uttered those words, but the moment she does, all she can remember is how much she wants to hear them – all day, every day. The way they roll off his lips and he drags out the 'l' in his wonderful (sexy) drawl.

Blair tucks her chin into her shoulder and she smiles when he ducks in and places a chaste kiss on her cheek. She turns her head, just as he is about to pull away, and meets his lips with her own.

"I love you too," she whispers into his mouth as her hands stroke his jaw lovingly. They're in front of numerous important people, but do either of them care? Not at the moment, no.

Because at that moment, the only two people in the brightly lit room that matter are them.

**End Note: **Aaagh, I really need to get more original. Sorry you guys had to suffer through yet another sappy "Awww I love youuu!!" thing. I'm just having a bit of trouble coming up with new stuff. If anyone has anything drabble-worthy, let me know, because I'd be more than happy to write it. Reeeeview, please!


	12. A Breaking Point

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 14, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **The idea for this drabble came from an anonymous reviewer, 'elli'. I hope I've done your idea justice (: And I am also still taking any and all ideas for future drabbles

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

A Breaking Point

"Chuck, please, don't leave!" she cries, helplessly. He continues on out the door though, without one more look back.

He has booked a room at the Palace for god knows how long, and her heart _aches_. She's hurt him, and she doesn't know how to take it back, partially because she's not completely sure where it all went wrong.

What Blair does know is that she still loves him. Oh, does she love him. Unconditionally. Forever. This love of their will not ever stop, even if they both want nothing more than for it to cease.

She had made a mistake. The phrase was a goddamn taboo.

"_If I was with Nate, this never would have happened!"_

She shudders just at the memory.

It is so devastating to her not to have him there – it hurts that they aren't together right now, making up.

Because this time, she really isn't sure if he is coming back.

And that scares Blair.

**End Note: **This was really short...sorry ): Review pretty please?


	13. The Point of Return

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 18, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **First of all, I am very very _very_ sorry for not having written anything in the past four days. There have been some very upsetting things going on in my life, and too much was taking place for me to even think about FanFiction, let alone write it :(. Second of all, I am going to do something with this drabble that I haven't, and don't plan to in the future. I'm doubling the length so it'll almost be a one-shot, and it's a companion to the previous chapter. Hope everyone enjoys (:

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

The Point of Return

Three weeks later, Chuck comes back.

It is a Wednesday, and a day Blair swears she will never forget.

His hair is disheveled, and his face is scraggly-looking and unshaven. Chuck's eyes plead her, and she cannot do anything but cave, because really, she hasn't been mad at him in the first place. _He_ was (maybe not-so) wrongfully upset with her, and it appears that he has gotten over that quickly.

The fight has taken its toll on her as well. Blair's hair lacks its normal bouncy curls and instead is limp and oily. Her face is wrinkled and dark circles have set up camp under her eyes as a result of lack of sleep. Chuck notices all of this, and everything in between.

They both look like hell. They have both _been _through hell.

Chuck and Blair can never be apart again.

Neither will allow it. Because when one is without the other, that one falls apart – crumbles and tumbles down to a deathly abyss of loneliness and bitter unrequited (well, as far as that one person knows) love.

"God, I missed you." His hands fumble all around her body, unable to pick a sole spot to focus on.

"I missed you, too," Blair whimpers, her eyes droopy, but smile genuinely happy. Tears stream down her face, and she gulps down a happy little sob.

Chuck's hands extend to wipe away her warm tears, and she kisses his palm, moving her lips upward to the tips of his fingers. Their eyes lock, electricity palpitating between their two forms.

"I love you." His voice is barely a whisper, and she is lucky she is paying attention, because if she wasn't, she would not hear it.

Blair says nothing, for once (usually her response is instantaneous and filled with emotion). Instead, she tightly grasps his hand and pulls him down onto the sofa. Their lips meet in intimate kisses that dwindle after a few long moments.

He pulls her closer toward him and allows her to snuggle into his side. Together, they are warm and comfortable – much better than the frigid and agitated forms they are when away from each other.

The sofa they are laying on is directly in front of the picture-window that was the deal-breaker for them buying this apartment. It is cloudy and gray outside, but the sun is peeking through, casting a dull and angelic glow over the entire city-scape and transferring into their living room.

Chuck has returned. They have made up.

Everything is perfect now.

**End Note: **I'm not sure if that was really that much longer...I apologize if it wasn't :( Review, please?


	14. Flurries in Central Park

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 20, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **So...I kind of didn't get so many reviews last chapter. I'm going to say this only now, and not again (I don't want to be one of those authors that always complains, because they rarely get results from wimpy complaining): it made me sad, ha. I just always really look forward to reviews like the freak I am. I smile during every single one, really. Oh, and sorry... didn't have time to put one up last night. I suck :\

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Flurries in Central Park

"Mmm, I love the snow," Blair says contently, sipping her hot latte as she and Chuck stroll through Central Park.

It is a beautiful day, the type of weather that her cashmere Marc Jacobs coat _thrives_ in. Her Ugg boots kick snow in front of her and she smiles at how little-kiddish it looks.

He catches her smile, and his arm tightens around her waist.

They're a couple now. The epitome of a couple, in fact. To the people in Central Park, Chuck is not 'Chuck Bass: Former Womanizing Scoundrel', and Blair is not 'Blair Waldorf: Former Frigid Ice Queen of Constance Billiard School for Girls'.

Instead, the duo are simply a happy couple.

Something they never thought was possibly. But they'd waited – just like Chuck had requested, so long ago – and it had all turned out wonderfully.

And on this day, there are not only small flakes of snow falling from the sky, but flurries of love between Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.

Both are wonders in and of themselves.

**End Note: **Reviewww, please?


	15. Dark, Light

****

Title:

Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 22, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who left a review (:

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Dark, Light

It hasn't stopped raining for weeks, it seems.

And all she can think about is how gloomy the world seems when it is dark. When no sun peeks through the clouds (it doesn't even try), and no one tries to brighten up the days of darkness.

Even Chuck is mopey. He stays in bed as late as he possibly can, ignoring her pleas to rise and eat breakfast with her. The silk blanketing of their bed covers his head, cutting him off from her words and glum looks.

It feels like Blair can do nothing right, like she is losing him (she really isn't, she realizes later. She's only being paranoid).

She washes the dishes one evening, and as she looks out the window, the sun is casting a beautiful glow about the clouds in the sky. It is glorious and gives her hope for the melancholy tone of her own life. Suddenly, she feels arms around her – strong arms full of warmth and promise.

"Hello," he murmurs into her ear.

"Hi," she states simply, not stopping what her activity.

His tongue darts out and licks the shell of her ear, halting momentarily so he can suck on her earlobe.

Now she's gone, in a completely different universe - one that is far, far away from the sink and her easy task of dishwashing.

Blair drops the plate she has been washing, and it breaks. But she does not care. Nothing matters but the fact that the golden sun has come through for her; it has brightened her dull life.

She turns her head and kisses him sideways with her lips. It's uncomfortable, but luxurious at the same time. His soft hands are grasping loosely at the roots of her hair on the back of her neck, and eventually – from the pressure he's been applying (slowly, and surely) – she does turn around.

They continue to kiss, enjoying the lightness of life.

Sometimes all everyone needs is a little darkness, because following the darkness is a bright light that brings the truest of happinesses.

And Blair realizes that now.

**End Note: **This is a little shorter again, but I still hope everyone enjoyed (: Review?


	16. Couple Time

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 25, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **I think I've decided (without really telling you guys) that I'll take a two day (or so) break on weekends. Sorry, but now you know (:

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Couple Time

"Chuck, I know you do not really understand the reason behind school and school-work, but some of us are driven individuals who _want _to succeed," Blair scolds him, pushing on his body so he will stop his administrations.

"Someone's a wee bit testy, if I'm not mistaken." He smirks at her and his lips dive in again (he is just the _most _unrelenting person right now!), but she turns her head and his forehead collides with the side of her ear.

Chuck hisses in obvious pain, and she feels a large wave of guilt wash over her.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Blair says, though she does know that half of her doesn't mean it. He's now learned his lesson, and she is sure he will not bother her while she's studying ever, ever again.

"Jesus, Blair," he says in a huff, angry and hurt. If she is not mistaken...are those...they _are_ tears in his eyes!

She begins to laugh and he glares at her ferociously. Blair swallows her giggles and only smiles at him instead. The bubble of laughs in her throat is barely constrained and she slips a few times before finally getting it under control.

"_Stop_." He states it with finality and anger, and she isn't really sure what could have made him as truly upset as he is right now. Blair shakes her head and wonders for a fleeting moment if it's just MMS (male menstrual syndrome).

Then he looks more sad and lonesome than he did five seconds ago and Blair envelopes him in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she murmurs. "It's only a little paper, I suppose I have time for..." she checks her watch quickly, "half an hour?"

"No, that won't do," he mumbles sadly. She can tell he is playing the pathetic card, something Chuck only does when he _really _needs some. "For ignoring me, you have to give me three times the norm."

"An hour and a _half_!? Chuck, this is _important_."

"I thought that _I_ was important." She can hear the frown on his face (that _adorable_, boyish, gut-wrenching frown). Blair sighs, admitting defeat and surrendering wholly.

"I give up!" she says – a tad over-dramatically.

"It is about time..." Chuck turns around and places kisses all down her neck and into her collarbone. His lips disappear in between her breasts and her fingers thread through his hair. Her head lolls to the side and she lets out a tiny whimper. To think of what she would have been missing...

That paper will wait because Blair and Chuck need some quality couple-time.

**End Note: **Um...I've done something like this before. I'm sorry, guys :( I hope it was still okay, though. And it was longer, yay (:


	17. Curtains

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 29, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **I suck...I didn't update and I suck. Sorry :(

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Curtains

"Chuck, this is really important, okay?"

"They're _curtains_, Blair."

"But they could set our social status for the rest of the..."

"No, they won't. I repeat, they're fucking _curtains_."

It is always the same argument. And he usually does end up winning. She worried about the most petty and unimportant things that would never, ever matter to any normal person. And Chuck brings her back down to earth, just like she tries to do for him if the situation calls for it.

"B-but..."

"No more buts, my dear. If people don't like you for simply being Blair Waldorf-_Bass_, then I will personally have them flown out of the country." He strides over to where she was sitting in a recliner, a book of curtain pattern swatches splayed across her enlarged tummy.

Chuck's hands massage her shoulders and she feels the book fall to the floor with a loud thud (there are a _lot_ of swatches in there; she wouldn't drop that book on her worst enemy). Her shoulders relax and she lets out a tiny whimper of relief.

"What did the doctor say about sex while your pregnant?" Chuck asks, his breath hot and his mouth moving against her ear. Somehow, they are standing and his front is to her back. She can feel evidence of his...happiness to see her.

"Mmm," she mumbles lazily. "It doesn't matter. Won't affect anything." Blair drowsily kisses his lips and drags him back to their bedroom.

"See? Curtains really don't matter that much, do they?" he says to her as they fall back on the bed, clothes flying off in every which way.

They don't. They're just another one of those useless objects that tend to get in the way of Blair proving to Chuck how much she loves him.

**End Note: **Yeah, I'm not sure I liked this at all. Sorry if it was confusing...just not...feeling it haha. And on top of it sucking, it was super-short. Again, I apologize. :P


	18. Wish

**Title: **Chuck and Blair: Small Snippits of an Anything but Small Relationship

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **October 29, 2009

**Rating: **T

**Classification: **Eh...does it need one right now?

_**Summary: Collection of very short drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Can start in any place in their relationship. **_

**Author's Note: **I have a legitimate excuse this time, I swear! I spent these entire three days cooking up a new chapter for 'I Bid You A Sweet Adieu'. It's off at beta now, and I can't wait to post it (: Part two of my excuse? I've been feeling really shitty lately...and writing wasn't exactly appealing. Hopefully things'll look up soon?

**Special Note: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Wish

"Blair, please tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine!" She lies through her teeth because she's really not sure either one of them can handle the truth being said aloud.

"No, you're lying. I can tell, because I _know_ you, especially after five years of marriage." He walks over to her and grabs her face, turning it so that she is forced to look him in the eyes. Chuck's hands trail down to grasp her hands.

"Chuck, everything is fine." She continues sorting through the basket of laundry that the four members of their household manage to accumulate in a week's time. Tossing a lone white sock into the trash, she tries to make a mental note to have Dorota (yes, the maid was still with them) buy Adam a package of new Calvin Klein socks the following day. But she knows that note will be forgotten once she tells Chuck.

Because she always tells Chuck. If she doesn't tell him, he finds out for himself, and that tends to be worse than simply being upfront.

"Dammit, _tell me_." His warm hands are on her shoulders now and he is shaking her. He is trying to shake the truth – the answer – out of her.

And she caves. Because she is Blair, and he is Chuck and they love each other.

Blair shrugs, tears falling prematurely. "I'm pregnant. Again." Her chest heaves slightly from a tiny sob and Chuck hugs her – a gesture full of strength, promise, and most of all, the love that she had always needed, but never wanted aloud.

"Thank God."

"What?" She is confused. Having a nine year old and a one year old is tough enough without adding another little one to the mix, so Blair is perplexed, to say the least.

"I thought you'd cheated on me or...something," Chuck says in a half-gasp. He is relieved, almost happy.

Because though they both know having another child will complicate things, Chuck and Blair both know that having another child was – deep down – their biggest wish.

**End Note: **Reviews would make me feel gobs and gobs better (:


End file.
